


【尊厭】雨天製造的親密距離

by lanxia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #甜蜜蜜30題, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia





	【尊厭】雨天製造的親密距離

雨天，若是紛紛細雨還算舒適，落下的雨滴像音符般掉落在琴鍵上，彈出給人愉快的心情。⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
若是傾盆大雨，只求今天有記得帶把傘，否則就和李知勳一樣只能站在玄關前默默地等雨停。⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
原本就不太喜歡雨天這樣陰沉又令人煩悶的天氣，偏偏又遇上沒帶傘下大雨的日子，讓心情瞬間跌到谷底去。⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
「雨什麼時候才會停呢？」⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
「哥！」眼見嬌小的身影，李燦一眼便能認出那是李知勳──熱音社的前輩。⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
「沒帶傘嗎？要不哥跟我一起撐吧，剛好回家方向一樣。」李知勳看了看毫無轉變的天氣，又看向李燦炯炯有神的模樣，也只好答應。⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
其實當初兩人要說個性不合也不對，彷彿磁鐵的南北極一樣會相斥。現在卻是在慢慢磨合中，彼此並不討厭對方。⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
李燦也發現到李知勳的"可愛"魅力，即使一開始相處時不吃這套，卻也陷入這魅力當中無法自拔，更別說去年校慶表演中因主持人要求平時撲克臉的李知勳撒嬌而爆紅的影片。⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
反之，李知勳則是覺得李燦就是個可愛忙內，偶爾喜歡欺負他，想看看他的有趣反應。怎麼說，雖然彼此都認為對方可愛，但在感情方面卻有微小的不同。⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
李燦身為後輩但比李知勳高了半顆頭，理所當然是他撐傘，撐傘的同時他也可以偷看著李知勳，笑得牙齦都露出來了。⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
「李燦，你肩膀都濕了。我沒關係的。」這傘原本就是給一個人撐的，要不是李知勳很小隻，根本沒辦法給兩個男生一起撐。⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
「不行我可不能讓哥淋濕！」反應過來的李燦趕緊做好表情管理，所幸李知勳只注意在“濕身”上並沒有發現到。⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
「那你靠過來點吧。」兩人肩膀碰到的瞬間，李燦的心也開始悸動。⠀


End file.
